


A peek in the Locker Room

by porcelainandleather



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2458388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainandleather/pseuds/porcelainandleather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puckerman enters the locker room and sees Kurt Hummel changing from his Cheerios uniform. He takes the opportunity to have his way with his favorite Cheerio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A peek in the Locker Room

**Author's Note:**

> Noah Puckerman enters the locker room and sees Kurt Hummel changing from his Cheerios uniform. He takes the opportunity to have his way with his favorite Cheerio. 1371 words. Rated M for boy on boy sex. Warning of unprotected sex.. WARNING THIS IS A SLASH FICTION OF PUCK/KURT. IF YOU DON"T LIKE DON'T READ!
> 
> There once was a woman so beautiful Aphrodite became jealous and ordered her son Eros to pair her with the ugliest creature he could find. Her name was Psyche. He went to fulfill his mother’s wish but fell in love when he caught site of the woman. He convinced the girls father to take her to the cliff and leave her there as a sacrifice her to Aphrodite. After she was left there Eros built her a magnificent palace and made love to her. Psyche never saw her new husband’s face. He told her he would continue to worship her and provide for her as long as she did not ask to see his face. It remained like this for years until her curiosity got the best of her. She lit a lamp and held it over her husband as he slept and he woke when the hot oil dripped on his chest. He flew away from her never to return. Just as Psyche could not keep Eros, I am permitted a short a affair with the beauty that is Kurt Hummel and Noah Puckerman, but they are not mine to keep. They belong to Ryan Murphy and Fox TV. I just get to play with them for a while.

Puck walked into the locker room. He was late because coach Beaste had him running laps, so the locker room was just about empty. Okay so he had called Finn an asshole, but he deserved it. Finn had been giving him shit all week. He smirked thinking about how everything that occurred earlier in the week. Finn walked into Kurt’s room to ask if he had seen his shoes. He did not expect to see Puck sleeping in his brother’s arms. “Shit!” Finn curse as he dropped his morning soda, waking himself and the Diva. Kurt was pissed at the soda on his carpet began yelling at the confused jock before Finn could get a word out. Puck was still laughing at Finn awkwardly running upstairs. His boy Kurt got Finn to pay to clean the carpet the next day.  
Puck smirked as he looked up to see his boyfriend undressing from his Cheerios uniform. He walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around him. He had been seeing Kurt for almost a year. No one besides Burt, his mother and now Finn knew that they had been dating. He hated keeping a secret but Kurt did not want anyone knowing. He swore it was for Puck’s protection. He kissed the smaller boy’s neck. “Hey baby.” Kurt giggled and turned in his arms kissing him on the lips. “”You know you really shouldn’t push Finn.” Kurt looked into his eyes and Puck melted. He was in love with the Cheerio and told him every chance he got. Their anniversary was coming up in a couple weeks and Puck had a surprise for the countertenor. He was going to proclaim his love for him in front of all of their glee friends and present him with a promise ring. They would be leaving McKinley in a few short months and he was tired of hiding his love for Kurt.  
He smiled caressing his boyfriend’s cheek. “If Finn would stop trying to warn me about hurting, which you know I would never do, I would stop fucking with him.” Kurt giggled and kissed his nose. “I love you Noah but he is just trying to be the protective big brother.” Puck laughed. “Aren’t you older than him?” Kurt smirked. “Yeah, but that doesn’t stop him from trying to protect my virtue.” Puck grinned. “Baby you lost that months ago.” Kurt blushed smacking Puck in the arm. “Yeah but he doesn’t need to know that. I’m just happy we were fully clothed when he walked in the other day.” Puck laughed pulling his boyfriend into a deep kiss only breaking away when they had to breath. “Not by choice. We were just to tired from the late study session for us to make love.” Kurt giggled. “Come on Noah. We both need a shower and no one is coming into the locker rooms any time soon.”  
Puck grinned as he followed Kurt into the showers. It wasn’t the first time they had showered together but their showers always seemed to end with them leaving dirtier than when they got in. When they reached the shower Kurt pushed Puck against the wall and kissed him hard letting him know how much he wanted him. Puck moaned kissing him back and pulling his boyfriend’s naked body against his own. He groaned when his hard length pressing against his own. He began kissing Kurt down his jaw and Neck. “God I love you Kurt.” Kurt whimpered in need. “I love you too.” He smiled as he flipped them so that was Kurt was pressed against the wall. Puck kissed him down his chest. He attempted to kiss and nipped at every inch of skin he could reach.  
He loved the noises Kurt was making above him. He looked up at his lover as he took his hardened length in his mouth. He enjoyed how the singer came apart whenever he was sucking him. Puck discovered early on that he had no gag reflex and he took pride in swallowing all 10 inches of Kurt’s impressive length. Puck moaned around him when he felt Kurt’s hand going into his Mohawk. He knew his boyfriend was close but he did not want him to come yet so he pulled away and began kissing him back up his body.  
Kurt glared lustfully at him before pulling him into a passionate kiss. Puck pulled away after a moment. “Turn around babe.” Kurt nodded as he did what he was told. Puck smiled and kissed him down his spine. He felt Kurt shiver under his touch and it just made him smirk with pride. He was the only one who had ever touch Kurt this way. If he had his way he would be the only to do this to Kurt for the rest of his life. He kissed his ass before he spread his cheeks and licked his entrance. He heard gasp. He knew that Kurt loved this part more than anything. Puck was more than willing to do it for him. He continued to lick the hole thrusting his tongue into him every few strokes. After a moment he gently pressed a finger into his willing lover earning him a deep groan.  
Puck spent the next few moments stretching his lover and licking the entrance. He made sure to be a gentle and attentive lover. He wasn’t lying when stated that he would never do anything to hurt Kurt. During their first attempt at intercourse he had hurt Kurt and he still could not forgive himself. It had been a first the both of them and Puck did not realize that Kurt was not ready until he saw Kurt crying. He made sure that would never happen again. After a few moments Puck had three fingers in Kurt and the diva was begging for more.  
He pulled his fingers from his boyfriend. He stood and spit into his hand before he stroked himself. “I love you Kurt.” He kissed the smaller male as he gently pushed into him. He heard Kurt moaning and he smiled when he was completely buried inside him. He stayed still a moment and Kurt pulled back from the kiss. “I love you too Noah. Now move.” Puck chuckled as he pulled out slowly and thrust back into him. Kurt moaned clutching to the wall. He loved seeing him like this. He was the only one who could bring the boy to loosen up if only for a moment. Puck kept a slow, steady, and gently pace aiming at the other boy’s prostate. Kurt moaned and whimpered and moaned Puck’s name.  
After a while Kurt groaned out of need. “Faster and harder Puck.” Puck gladly obeyed. He grabbed the singer’s hips as he sped up his thrust. They both let out load deep groans as the pleasure multiplied. Puck sucked on the boy’s shoulder as they were pushed closer to the edge. “So close Kurt.” Kurt nodded. “Me too Noah.” Puck smiled and reached around to stroke His boyfriend’s neglected cock in rhythm with his thrusts. It only took a few more thrust and Kurt was coming on the shower wall. Puck felt him clench around him and a few thrust later he was coming into the smaller male. “Fuck Kurt.” He gasped almost collapsing against him. He kissed the mark he made on his shoulder. He would be in trouble for that later but he didn’t seem to care at the moment.  
He pulled out his boyfriend and grabbed the soap washing Kurt’s body. He made sure the boy wash completely clean before washing himself up. He smiled and kissed Kurt as he washed his hair. “You seem more relaxed.” Kurt laughed and gently slapped his chest. “I think you have a lot to do with that.” Puck smirked. “You think.?” Kurt chuckled. “Okay you do.” He smiled and kissed the Jock before he left the Shower. Puck smiled and leaned against the wall as he watched his naked boyfriend walk away. He may have to sneak into room again later tonight. He rinsed his hair and left the shower. Puck hurried and dressed so he could make it to Glee practice on time.


End file.
